Dharkon (Crossoverse)
|-|Disguised Shell/Shazen= |-|True Form/Dharkon= Summary Dharkon is one of the main antagonists of the Crossoverse and the WotW. He is 1/8th of Omnius, the elder destroyer god of existence, who was shattered into 8 pieces, known as Dharkons and Galeems, by His brother Henax, who thereafter scattered those pieces across existence before becoming WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU and creating the Crossoverse along with Stan Lee, Walt Disney, Tronald Dump, and Theodore Roosevelt. Each pair of Dharkon and Galeem warred for centuries over their respective points of time and Omniverses until they finally put aside their differences and one pair joined Dark in his assault in WotWs 2-2.5. In 2.5, they fused into 1/4th of Omnius's being, Dharkleem, and seemed unstoppable--until they were defeated by full power Shaggy after a brutal and grueling fight in WotW 3. They split back into Dharkon and Galeem and toiled until they eventually stumbled across ancient works foretelling the means of achieving an even higher level of fusion and ascendance. So, Dharkon and Galeem disguised themselves in mortal shells named Shazen and DarkMinority respectively. These two, in their new shells, pretended to rejoin with Dark and orchestrated the events of WotWs 4-6.75, in which they finally fused all the villains and heroes together and revealed their true identities, thus gaining the means to create new all-powerful puppet fighters. They then amassed their past, future, and reverse selves and they all fused into all 4 Dharkleems, which then all fused and regained their former strength and state of transcendence, Omnius, who by His sheer awakening caused the Paradox itself, as it ravaged JBW and VSBW. Now the heroes and villains have joined forces and are seeking to stop them once and for all before they destroy the true gods of the Crossoverse, including their ascended state's brother Henax, and destroy everything. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Shazen | Dharkon Origin: Crossoverse Gender: Male | Genderless, but presumed to be male Age: Immeasurable (Light and dark predates all of existence and non-existence, and therefore so does Dharkon along with Galeem, which would include the flow of time itself) Classification: Dark Lord, Eldritch Abomination | Eldritch Abomination, Cosmic Destroyer Entity, Very Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Swordsmanship, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Abstract Existence (Type 1; “Exists” with no true physical form, and can recreate his vessel through his true self Dharkon should it ever be destroyed. Embodies the potential chaos and chaotic evil that lies within the core of everyone and everything), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Surpasses the very idea of conceptuality, including concepts that govern all of reality and exist in separation to the principle of dimensions, even demonstrating the ability to completely rip them apart and sentence them to the state of darkness beyond non-existence), Cosmic Awareness (Perceives all of the past, present, future and possible points of reality simultaneously, including its infinite branches and layers), Resistance Negation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly; Even if he is completely destroyed alongside his realm, which transcends the concept of dimensions and is separate from it, on a beyond-dimensional scale, Shazen can still eventually reform and fully repair himself), Immunity to Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation and Acausality (Type 5; Can cause a malfunction in the workings of cause and effect, effectively negating it all the while transcending it), Transduality (Type 3) | All previous abilities enhanced by a significant amount, Soul Manipulation (Can implant spirits in puppet fighters through sheer force of will), Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Predates all of reality and is an outlier to its every function or aspect, thus labeling him an adimensional entity. Transcends the infinitely layered realms that govern the Omniverse, also considering them to be a mere insult to gods as “mighty” as himself. Stated to be too large an entity to even be fit within a spatial dimension, no matter how large or ever-growing it may be. Is cited to be a dark lord spoken of in myriads of legends and tails throughout reality, out matching and defeating countless transdimensional gods and ancient beings who transcend the whole Omniverse and all concepts in the same manner that he does. He is, however, a mere mortal shell compared to his true form Dharkon) | Outerverse level (Created his mortal shell disguise Shazen that is all of the above with most of his power. Casually fought on par with Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) and his nemesis King Ghidorah. In the past, oneshot several Master Hands and should be comparable to his fellow shard Galeem who oneshot several Crazy Hands.) Speed: Irrelevant (Unbound by conventional and platonic concepts, including ambiguous forms of distance and speed across any layer of reality) | Irrelevant (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Much like himself, Shazen’s sword is an undimensioned object that is impossible to even remotely fit into dimensional spaces. Despite that, he flawlessly wields it as if it is a perfectly normal weapon) | Irrelevant (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Outerversal (Mainly uses his sword for close quarters combat) | Outerversal (Significantly stronger than before, was able to casually break through Shazen's armor like it was paper and smashed a cage that is meant to contain Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) and his rival King Ghidorah. Should be comparable to his fellow shard Galeem) Durability: Outerverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range to Outerversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His sword | None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Much like how he perceives all of creation, Shazen possesses great knowledge regarding the functionality of a large portion of the Omniverse) | True Omniscient (Was smart enough to orchestrate the events of WotWs 4-7.5 and created his mortal shell disguise Shazen specifically so his presence would be undetectable inside Shazen) Weaknesses: A ritual that is said to be capable of defeating him once and for all | None notable Key: Shazen | Dharkon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:TheDarkSide857's Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Mind Control Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Element Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Hax Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:War of The Wikia Category:We'll just call it a collab Category:Characters Category:Crossoverse